The Return
by the-last-puppeter02
Summary: Someone from Arizona's past returns. How will she react to the suprise? How will it effect her relationship with Callie? Secrets, memories, and so much more come to the surface. Arizona is soon forced to face her past. Will she be able to get through it?
1. Chapter 1

AU STORY

(Someone from Arizona's past shows up and will rock her world)

A black Escalade pulled up to the apartment complex. Three men exited the car and entered the building. Room 205 is what they were looking for. The men were dressed in military uniform and walked with a quick stride. It didn't take them long to find the room as the supreme official knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'coming' and soon came face to face with Calliope Torres. "Yes, how can I help you?" she asked and arched her eyebrow at the trio. She had an off feeling about these men. The leader pulled his hat off and smoothed his hair slightly; "I'm looking for Arizona Robbins" the man's voice was deep and serious. "What's the reason?" Callie was not allowing them access to her girlfriend until she knew what was going on. "Military matters, ma'am." Her face fell quickly. She knew that Arizona's brother, Dakota was in the military. 'Oh god' she thought to herself and found her heart dropping into her stomach. Callie said nothing else to the men as she went to get her girlfriend from the bedroom.

A moment later Arizona emerged. The color had already drained from her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Tears pooled in her eyes as she leaned against the door frame. Everything played in slow-mo for her. "Hey Zonie" a familiar voice broke her from her trance. Her blue eyes met his as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kota" she managed to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe. Her baby brother was standing in front of her. He was alive. Arizona was unable to form any words and lunged herself at him. It was her brother. Dakota wrapped his arms around his sister. Her feet left the floor as he spun her around. Giggles filled the hallway as she held onto him for dear life. She had thought for that moment that her brother was dead. "You jerk. You made me believe you were dead." She slugged him in the arm and he ended up having to put her back down. "Ow! Jeez…is that what I get for coming home to you?" He rubbed his arm and smirked at her lightly. "No. God, Kota. I missed you." Her baby brother patted her on the top of her head and playfully ruffled her blonde hair. "I missed you too."

Callie smiled from a distance as she watched the reunion between brother and sister. She was glad to see everything was okay. "Don't ever leave me, okay?" Ari clung to her brother. She refused to let go of him. "Hey. I would never do such a thing. I could never leave my sister hanging. I love you too much." Arizona wiped her eyes and pulled her brother into the room. "We have a lot to talk about." Dakota laughed and nodded, "I know we do." They had a lot of catching up to do. "Before we even get into that conversation, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Calliope or Callie." His eyes fell onto Callie and he extended his hand out, "Dakota Robbins. Nice to meet you." They shook each other's hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Dakota. Arizona talks non-stop about her little brother." Arizona blushed and Dakota rolled his eyes. "Of course she does. I'm the best." Arizona scoffed, "Second best." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever you say, Zonie."

They talked for hours it seemed. Callie left the two of them alone after awhile so they could catch up. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off her brother. It was still sinking in for her that her brother was home. She had worried about him a lot. He used to write. His letters were pages long and suddenly the letters stopped. A few times she would curl up on the bed and hold his letters dear to her heart. She could only pray for his safety and hope that he would return. There were countless times that Callie had consoled her upset girlfriend. She would hold her all night as Arizona cried herself to sleep. She smiled softly and watched as her exhausted brother drifted off during mid-conversation. Pulling herself from the chair she grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. "Night Kota. I love you." She kissed the side of his head and disappeared into the bedroom.

Shouts were what woke both Callie and Arizona hours later. Flipping the living room light on, Arizona witnessed the struggle her brother was in. He was tangled up in the blanket and thrashing around like he was being attacked. "Arizona, be careful." Arizona nodded and made her way over to her brother. "Dakota. Dakota. Wake up." Her hands rested on his chest as she shook him. The blonde cursed as her brother lashed out at her. She stumbled back and knocked into the glass table. It broke as a few pieces of glass embedded itself into her arm. "Ari." Callie quickly made her way towards the woman but Arizona stopped her. "Don't." Pushing the pain away she got up and tried to wake him again. She was successful this time. Dakota shot up from the couch as Arizona held onto him. Perspiration dripped from his body as he tried to breathe. "I got you. It's okay." Something happened that she never thought was possible. Manly cries filled the room. She teared up and looked over at her girlfriend. "It's okay, Kota. I got you." She swallowed hard and held her brother close to her. Her heart broke for him.


End file.
